


How To Care For Your Pet

by AnimeFaeMoon



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFaeMoon/pseuds/AnimeFaeMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot- Riki is cold and Iason tries to warm him up</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Care For Your Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessofTor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofTor/gifts), [Wraith Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wraith+Fan), [lettertothemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettertothemoon/gifts), [KageKirishima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageKirishima/gifts), [darkmoonlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoonlady/gifts).



> Dedicated to my steady, supportive fans from my last story. Thanks so much, hope you enjoy!

 

Iason entered his pet’s conditioning room and scowled at the sudden drop in temperature from the rest of his Condo. He could almost see his breath, and as the mist floated upwards his eyes moved to the huddled naked form on the sleep chair that was shivering uncomfortably.

“Shane!” he barked and moved quickly to Riki, his pet’s lips were nearly blue with cold. He quickly released Riki’s chains and reached for the half frozen mongrel. Riki instinctively moved away, as he always did when Iason touched him.

“P...please....can’t....”

“No, you can’t,” Iason agreed, realizing his pet believed that he would be subjected to further training. “I need to take you out of here, Riki, to get you warm.”

Iason didn’t know if Riki understood or trusted he was telling the truth, or if the young man was simply a slave to his body’s craving for warmth, but he curled into Iason as the Blondie lifted him into his arms.

“Yes, Master?”

Iason glared at the furniture that had replaced his usual furniture for the day while he had sent Daryl on some important errands. “Why is it so cold in this room?”

“I was unaware, Master...”

“Unaware? You were to check on him hourly! Why did you not?”

“I...I am sorry, Master, I...”

The Blondie pushed past him and carried Riki into his room. “I will punish you later. Run a warm bath, warm not hot, and bring tea.”

“P...P....put me...d...down.”

Iason laid Riki on the bed and pulled all the coverings around him before sliding up and wrapping his arms around him as well. Again, Riki tried to pull away, but the cold was affecting his ability to move properly. “You are near frozen. I must get you warm.”

Riki winced as the warmth from the blankets tried to push through the cold in his body, making his skin almost painful to the touch. He didn’t know what Iason was up to, didn’t know what he had done to warrant being left in the cold like that. He had come to expect the pain, the isolation and even the humiliations, but why the cold?

“W...why?” he gasped as the warmth started to gather into his bones and it hurt! God it hurt!

“That was not part of your training, pet,| Iason assured, guessing the reason for Riki's question. "I am not sure why it was so cold in there, but Shane will be punished for not noticing sooner.”

Riki found himself gripping Iason’s shirt, trying to pull the Blondie closer for warmth, and hated himself for it. “So...cold. Hurts.”

“I know. We’ll put you in a bath shortly and you will feel better.”

Shane entered with a cup of tea, the boy's hands were shaking badly because he knew he had angered his temporary Master.

Iason took the cup. "Leave us."

Shane left quickly and quietly, as Iason helped put the cup if tea to Riki's shivering lips. The boy managed to sip only a small bit down, because the liquid could barely get past his chattering teeth. Worried, Iason pealed back the covers and, despite Riki’s protests, lifted the youth once more.

“Don’t!” Riki tried to struggle, but the Blondie’s strength was five times his own. He hated to be carried!

They entered Iason’s bathroom and with a surprisingly gentle move, Iason lowered Riki into the warm bath water. It was both torture and bliss as the mild heat hit his frozen skin, he hissed and then moaned.

“Shall I wash you?”

Riki shook his head and turned away from Iason. “Leave me alone.”

“No.” Iason settled on the ledge of the tub, crossed his legs and regarded his pet with his usual stoic expression. “Wash yourself, Riki, don’t just lie there, you will stiffen up.”

“Get out and I will.”

“I’ll call Shane in then.”

“No!” Furious, humiliated yet again, Riki’s numb and shivering hands tried to wash himself, biting his lip as his skin was now overly sensitive.

After the third time that he dropped the wash sponge, a large pale hand dipped into the bath water to retrieve it, and then he felt the sponge being lathered against his bare back. He almost sighed as the moisture and heat started to sink into his skin.

“I c...can do it...”

“Be quiet and let me help you, you’ll warm up faster.”

Riki did as he was told, he was hardly in any state to argue, but even after Riki had been washed and in the bath for awhile he was still shivering with cold. Iason started the water again, the bath was huge, almost the size of a public bath, and so he had plenty of room to add more hot water.

“S...so...cold.” Riki sank further into the heat as the water slowly rose around him. He was startled at a light splash and looked up to see Iason, now completely nude, stepping into the tub. “What....what are you doing?”

“Come here, pet.”

“No.”

“ I only want to warm you,”

"I don't need...."

"Riki!"

Riki had started to learn that when Iason spoke in such a tone he needed to listen or face worse consequences. He knew his body was not up for anything else right now, so he reluctantly crawled over and settled against Iason’s chest.

The Blondie gently pulled his legs up around Riki’s waist then slowly, but firmly began to rub his chest and arms. The combination of the Blondie’s body heat, friction of his hands and the warmth of the water finally got him to stop shivering.

Iason caught the bath sponge again and ran it down over Riki’s chest. “You see, aren’t you warmer now?”

“Yes.”

“You must learn to trust me, pet.”

“I’m not your pet.”

Iason rolled his eyes, but remained silent because the feel of Riki slowly relaxing against him was exquisite. He was aroused of course, just looking at the mongrel aroused him, especially when he was naked and wet, but he wouldn’t push for that, not just yet. He wanted Riki warm and comfortable. He truly did care for his pet.

There was a knock at the door and Iason called for the person to enter.

"Forgive my late return, Master." Daryl stepped in with two glasses of wine on a tray. "Shane has told me what has transpired. I apologize for his incompetence and have a team on the way now to check the temperature control in the pet room."

"Good," Iason nodded and waved the furniture forward. "What's that you have there?"

"This is Merisan wine," Daryl explained as he lowered the tray so that Iason could take one of the glasses. "It has a natural chemical property that will raise a person's body temperature for medicinal purposes, yet it also has a light, fruity taste. I thought it would be good for Sir Riki's predicament."

"Excellent." Iason set his glass on the small shelf by the tub, then took the second and placed it there as well. "I am relieved to have you back, Daryl."

"Thank you, Master." Daryl paused. "Would you like me to deal with Shane, Sir, or will you prefer to do so yourself?"

"Deal with him, I cannot be bothered." Iason waved his hand. "Use the number three wand and then send him away. I never want him back here."

Daryl bowed and left the room.

Iason returned to his soft caresses with the sponge. He so enjoyed Ricki’s smooth, dark chest, was fascinated by how sensitive the mongrel was too his touch. Even now, he could see his pet's hardening erection growing beneath the water; which was not just a product of his training. From the first time that he had laid hands on Riki the boy had responded incredibly eagerly; despite his foul protests. Riki's body was more honest than his mouth ever could be.

He picked a glass of wine and held it to Riki’s lips, not really surprised when the Mongrel kept his mouth firmly closed.

“We have to warm you on the inside as well, pet.”

“No.”

“It’s just wine.”

“That’s what you said before.”

“Here now.” Iason took a sip. “See, nothing but wine.” He held the glass to Riki’s lips again, only mildly annoyed when Riki lifted his hand out of the water and took the glass.

“I can do it.”

Iason reached for his glass and sipped, smiling when, after several long moments, Riki did the same. He sighed and laid his head back a little, thinking how nice this was, a warm bath, a glass of wine and his pet lying against him. If only it could always be this way with Riki.

“Are you warmer now?”

“Yeah.” Riki finished off the wine and set it on the ledge above the tub. “Can I go now?”

The fact that he asked and didn’t just try to run away was a marked improvement. “I’d like you to stay.”

“Why?”

“Because I have had a hard day and this is relaxing me.”

“Are you gonna fucking play with me again?”

“Yes.” He felt Riki tense. “But not at this very moment, so please, just close your eyes and let yourself drift.”

The heat and scent of whatever Shane had put in the water, coupled with the warming properties of the wine Daryl had brought them was making Riki sleepy, so he lay back against Iason’s chest and closed his eyes, as instructed.

Iason also closed his eyes and drifted for a time, enjoying the feel of his pet against him, and the heat surrounding him. However, not wanting Riki to get ill, by lounging in the water for too long, he finally rose and carried the sleeping mongrel to his bed.

He dried himself and then Riki, and still the boy hardly stirred. Looking down at Riki's naked form, Iason was again struck by the physical beauty of dark skin against white satin sheets. Lying beside his pet, he leisurely ran his fingers across Riki's cheek, down his throat, across his chest and over his stomach. As Elites they were permitted to touch their pets of course, but those were only meant to be gentle caresses, a way to show your pet affection.

The real pleasure always came from watching their pets touch and mount each other, but Iason realized that as a Blondie, he still had never experienced the level of pleasure he watched in other pets; he certainly had never experienced the pleasure that Riki so obviously felt; and fought so hard against.

Jupiter's children were created to simulate similar physical aspects of humans, but they could not reproduce. They could get erections, and most often did while watching the pet shows, but even that was more of a mild, contentment than actual physical pleasure, and then it just simply faded when the show was over.

An Elite never had sex, though they all held extensive knowledge on reproductive methods and techniques, for several different species. It was just part of their enormous database; something else to assist them in continuing to learn and grow.

He was growing now, he noticed, just looking at his pet lying there, sleeping and naked was arousing him. He wanted to wake Riki up so he could watch the boy masturbate; he experienced great pleasure in the moans Riki made and the expressions that twisted the young man's beautiful face when he was on the cusp of an orgasm. Perhaps he should call Daryl in?

However, his pet had suffered today, beyond what could be considered as punishment or part of his conditioning; in reality, Riki could very well have died. The idea of that alarmed Iason much more than it should have. Pets were temporary after all, most were only kept for a year, and yet the idea of discarding Riki, of trying to replace him with another.

No, it was not something Iason could fathom, and that too was an intriguing result of his new pet. This odd possessiveness he seemed to have over his pet. Every time Raoul or someone suggested he bring Riki to one of the parties, he always found an excuse not to. He knew he would have to expose Riki to them eventually; as was the proper etiquette in Tanagura, and yet still he wanted to keep his pet to himself awhile longer. He worried that his brothers might see the potential he did in Riki and demand a share.

And now, thinking of Riki naked and writhing beneath some male pet, or mounting someone's bitch both aroused and angered him. Yes, perhaps Daryl....yet, he knew that his pet hated when the furniture performed fellatio on him, was so well aware of it that he could easily use the suggestion as a threat of punishment to make Riki behave. Riki had done nothing to be punished for, so perhaps using Daryl was not the best option at this time.

Still...He ran his fingers lightly over Riki's flaccid penis, watched it twitch and almost immediately start to grow. Such an instant and powerful reaction, even in his sleep, what a wonderful pet this was. Despite all his bravado and protests, Riki's body was made for sex, craved sex.

"I wonder," Iason murmured aloud, and then slid down on the bed. He continued to gently stroke Riki, waiting to see if the boy would wake, and when he didn't, he pressed forward with his theory.

Knowing it was against the rules of conduct, yet unable to stop himself from taking that illicit step, Iason spread Riki's legs and dipped his mouth lower. He licked at the trickle of liquid that dribbled from Riki's cock, smacked his lips at the flavor, then licked again.

What a unique taste, he thought, and lifted his eyes to Riki's beautiful face as the mongrel moaned in his sleep. He slid his mouth down over Riki's shaft, analyzing the texture and taste, and thrilled when the boy's hips rose slightly off the bed, demanding more. Yes, his body was incredibly more honest.

This is wrong! A familiar voice screamed in Iason's head. This is forbidden! And for the first time ever, he ignored that voice. Wrong or right, this felt wonderful. It was a new experience and he could feel his arousal growing stiffer; as well as an unfamiliar need rising within him. This was more than the pleasure he received watching pets fornicate, this was so much more and it was addicting. He wanted to feel more, he wanted to feel the kind of pleasure Riki felt.

More, he thought, rather desperately as he continued to savor the taste of his pet. He wanted more, needed more. What would be beyond the contentment? What would happen to him if he broke through the barrier that Jupiter had set in place? He was going against his own morals, his programming, his God, and he didn't care. He just wanted more!

Riki awoke with a start and a raging hard on. Lifting his head, he was shocked and appalled to see Iason Mink going down on him. He couldn’t deny that the sight of the Blondie giving him head was incredibly arousing, anymore than he could deny the way his body responded to the Blondie's mouth. But he still hated it.

"W...what are you....?" He moaned and bit his lip, not wanting to give Iason anything resembling a pleasurable response, but the Elite had a way of breaking that promise time and time again.

“Come for me, pet.”

“N...No...” Riki fisted the sheets and closed his eyes as Iason proceeded to lick and suck him. When he was deep-throated he couldn’t help the cry of pleasure that tore from his mouth. “Aahhhh!”

“You enjoy this, I can see that you do. Why do you fight so much?”

“I....I....” Oh God! Oh God, he was gonna come. He didn’t want to come! “Not...belong to....aahhhah!”

Iason gulped Riki's juices greedily, thoroughly and felt something inside him snap, like a coiled spring that suddenly released; his body tensed at the unexpected sensation, he shivered, and then light exploded behind his eyes.

He lay there for a moment, trying to fathom what had just happened to him. What was that? Did he just experience an orgasm? There was no seed that could come from him of course, as there was from Riki, but still it had felt...different than anything he had felt before. He wanted to feel that again, wanted to experience that euphoria once more. Was that just the start of what pleasure could feel like? How many levels were there? How many times could he be allowed to feel it? Would different methods produce different results each time?

Crawling up, he pulled his pet against him and arranged the covers over them. He could not share Riki with anyone now, not now, not ever!

 

 


End file.
